The Circus is in Town
by aprun
Summary: This is a one shot. Robin has to leave for a week to meet some old friends. If course, Starfire wants to know where Robin is to make sure he's not doing anything. What she finds instead is a mysterious new friend that's like him...


The Circus is in Town  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything!(Except the new name I made for the circus since I forgot it)  
  
Robin was putting on his helmet and was about to get on his motorcycle when he was greeted by a loud shout. "ROBIN! My friend, why must you go? What if there is trouble, how would we find you?" Robin took off his helmet and sighed. "Star, I've already told you, you can always contact me with the communicator and I'll just be gone for a week. You can hold your own. I just have to meet some old friends. That's all." "Then why can't I go with you? I would love to meet these old friends Robin." "Star, it's just something I have to do alone, I'm sorry." Robin once again put on his helmet and drove away.  
  
"I miss Robin" sighed Starfire. "He's only been gone 5 minutes already, just calm down or sulk elsewhere," said Raven. She needed to meditate and Starfire's ranting was interupting it! "I am sorry Raven, I shall go to Robin's room!" Starfire immediately went to Robin's room. The walls were still plastered with articles and evidence from their old battles, Mostly about Slade. Starfire walked to the middle of the room where there was a single table with a computer. "If Robin will not tell me where he went, then this box of magic which they call computer shall tell me!" Starfire did not know much about computers, but learned enough from Cyborg. She pressed the power button and the screen turned from blank to the windows screen. "Let's see, games, My documents, connection to Slade, Video archives, Wait! Connection to Slade!?!?! Robin must surely be in Slade's hands again!" Starfire clicked on the icon and the screen immediately showed Slade's face. "Well, well, well. Who's calling me?" purred Slade. "WHERE'S ROBIN, I KNOW YOU HAVE HIM! YOU MADE HIM GO TO YOU AGAIN DIDN'T YOU!!!" yelled Starfire while shaking the computer. "For your information, I neither have Robin nor his location. Really, this is getting annoying. Say goodbye to your computer." Immediately, the computer exploded leaving a perplexed, and blackened face Starfire.  
  
Starfire had been depressed ever since Slade destroyed the computer. Robin will get angry when he finds his computer like that IF he gets home. Fortunately, Starfire had very concerned friends who were deeply concerned about her welfare. "Come on Star, don't be like that. Look, the circus is in town, why don't we go there?"tried a desperate Beast Boy. "Oh fine my friends, mabye we will see Robin there." said Starfire  
  
"Mmm, this cotton candy is delicious. If only Robin would be here." said a sad starfire. She was at Warner's circus with Beast Boy and Cyborg. Terra couldn't come since she was practicing and Raven was meditating, or that was her excuse... "Come on Star, we haven't even seen the show yet," said Cyborg. Cyborg took Starfire by the wrist and dragged her to the big tent. "Welcome ladies and gentlemen to the grandest curcus of all time! Tonight you shall be amazed beyond your wildest dreams. Sit back, relax, and try to remember these are professionals." The ringmaster went off the ring and the show began. Soon, everyone was entranced by this spetacular show, including Starfire. Of course, there were some shouts of protest from Cyborg and Beast Boy about the welfare of the animals and who was the strongest man on earth. Then, the ringmaster came back in. "Well ladies and gentlemen, I'm sure you enjoyed yourselves but I'm sad to say that all good things come to an end. But this will a most wonderful end as we show one of our old members, the amazing one show trapezing boy!" A spotlight went to a boy, maybe a teenager with dark hair in a red and gold outfit. His eyes were closed and his arms up high. A bar on two ropes came to his hands and he was off! He did flips and jumps that it almost made it seem he was flying and all the while his eyes were closed. Even Starfire, who could fly since she was born, was entranced by this spectacle. When he landed for the final time, fireworks appeared and the whole circus paraded around the whole ring. Finally everyone disappeared into a flap and all the fireworks disappeared. Slowly, the crowd disappeared too to enjoy the fun and games the circus also had.  
  
"Dude! That was so cool!" said a hyped up Beast Boy. His hands were in fists and his back hunched over along with Cyborg. "We have got to find that guy," said Cyborg. Suddenly he turned sober. "Too uuhh, ask him to join the titans, yeah that's it!" said a cyborg quickly. No doubt he had been thinking of getting an autograph. "Well, alright my friends, let us search of this mysterious trapezee."  
  
Where they found the guy was in the most unexpexted place. A cage scooping out animal poop. "Yo, whatcha doin'?" asked a confused Cyborg. "What does it look like I'm doing." He turned around so they could see his face. Or at least most of it. His eyes were covered with sunglasses that made him look like a familiar person they knew.... "I thought you were a big star, so why do you have to do that?" said Beast Boy. "Well everyone has to do this sometime, it's just my turn, Anyway, if you're so interested, why don't you do it," said the boy. Cyborg and Beast Boy immediately backed away. "Me and My friends deeply apologized for our inquisitive behavior. It is just you remind us of our friend." said Starfire with her head bowed down. "Oh really, what's he like?" asked the boy. " He's smart, brave, caring, and simply wonderful! But he left for a week and I miss him so much." said a teary Starfire. The boy walked up to Starfire and wiped away her tears. "Listen, he sounds like a great guy and friend to you. A friend like that wouldn't just walk away like that, he probably has his reasons. But whatever they are, just remember, he probably cares about you and he will probably always come back to you, just to make sure you don't cry. So don't cry for him, you'll see him again, and you'll know how important he is to you." With that, the boy turned around and walked away. "Wait, please tell me before you go, what is your name?" asked Starfire. The boy stopped and seemed to consider whether or not if he should tell her. "It's Dick" and continued walking on. Starfire stopped stifling and the two boys looked in wonder at the boys back. Then they too turned around and walked away with Starfire who was back to her usual self. Dick, however, went behind a tent where there was a girl waiting with a whip in hand. "Those seem like great friends you have there Dick, or should I say Robin." Dick/Robin, just smiled a small smile and said, "Yeah" and walked with her to the animal cages with a shovel over his shoulder.  
  
One week later, Robin came back on his bike to the Titan Tower. What awaited him was a welcome back party and a smiling Starfire. She ran up to meet him and hugged him as warmly as she could."Dick was nice, but Robin's the nicest," thought Starfire.  
  
The End   
  
Well, Review and tell me if you liked it, didn't like it, loved it, or just plain hated it. But please no flames. ALSO, if you're a fan of my work but think I should actually FINISH the other works, please reaed my profile to read why it hasn't been. Or rather, in some people's minds, my excuse for why they haven't been finished. Oh yeah, if you want, I could make a story for what happened during the week so Review! 


End file.
